Jaduk, The Hero King
Prince Jaduk witnessed his mothers murder at the hands of a demon during an invasion of their kingdom. His father, The King, was helpless against the agents of Hessix and was defeated without a fight. From that day forward Jaduk abandoned his royal studies and embarked on a quest to become the strongest being in the world. To Jaduk a true king has the power to rule and protect. What is a king without a kingdom? Jaduk would often ignore his fathers wishes to brush up on his studies to be ready to take the throne, instead Jaduk would sneak out the kingdom to find strong opponents. While Jaduk was away on one of his battle quests the kingdom was getting attacked by agents of Hessix. The demon general that was leading the raid made his way to the throne room and started assaulting the guards and the King. Jaduk saw the demon horde heading towards the castle and look to the kingdom to see smoke billowing into the sky. He rushed back to find his father trying to blast the Demon with magic from his staff. The Demon backhanded the King into a wall and sent his scepter flying across the throne room. Feeling a powerful presence near the Demon welcomed the challenger and turned to see who this rival was. Jaduk, filled with rage, stormed forward to engage the Demon. They clashed and exchanged blows as both began to smirk in contentment. Although the Demon was enjoying this contest he had to fulfill his mission, so he put all his might into a good backhand that sent Jaduk flying into the wall. He slid down and nearly fell unconscience next to the scepter. The Demon praised him for his valiant effort and thanked him for the exercise but told him he had places to be and couldnt waste anymore time playing with him. He approaches Jaduk from behind as he was recovering from that mighty blow. When the Demon got close enough Jaduk grabbed the scepter and cracked the Demon across the face. The jewels broke free from the scepter from the incredible force. One of the jewels stopped in its course and hovered in the air emanating a feint aura. The Demon composed himself and saw Jaduk approaching the jewel. He snatched Jaduk by the neck and slammed him into the wall. The gems aura grew brighter and zipped into the skull of Jaduk. Outraged, the Demon tried to pull the gem from Jaduks forehead but it wouldn't budge. The Demon, chokeslammed Jaduk into the throneroom floor and began to pummel him mercilessly. After his torrent of blows the Demon looks to find Jaduk unscathed and a aura coating his body. Blind with anger the Demon leaps into the air and gathers energy as he amasses a huge ball to blast the prince with. He lets go and hits the prince with all his built up demonic energy that shakes the throne room and creates a huge explosion cloud where prince Jaduk lay. As the smoke cleared the Demon looked on panting only to find Prince Jaduk standing unharmed and a huge spherical Orb with a rotating crown aura concealing his body. Prince Jaduk inspects himeself trying to understand whats going on with him and how he's still alive. In the end only one thing mattered, he was alive and this new found power has given him the strength to continue the fight. The Demon tries another torrent of blows but can't get past the spherical aura, nothing he tries can penetrate the shield. Prince Jaduk retracts the aura to the feint covering of his body and readies his stance then beckons to the Demon to continue their fight. A final clash and Prince Jaduk finally has the upperhand and brings his fatigued foe to his knees. As the Demon laid there defeated the prince rushed to his fathers side who was bleeding internally from the demons assault. His father told him that he finally had claimed his birthright and asked for his forgiveness for not being able to protect his mother. He tells him that he will be the King the Kingdom deserved and that this was for the best, he only wishes he could be here to see it with his own eyes. Jaduk ruled the Kingdom but left most of the diplomatic stuff to his advisors. He was recruited to the SHELTER and would spend much of his time there outside of the castle. The Kings other favorite place to visit was a dark cave off in a distant place where he had imprisoned the Demon that attacked his kingdom. The most formidable opponent he had fought and who he forced to fight him whenever he grew bored. He fought the Demon with his aura surrounding them both so the Demon could not escape and he didn't have his impenetrable advantage. He wished to defeat the demon without any tricks. Each time the Demon threatened his escape and that he would rip the jewel from his corpse before he left. Although that didn't bother the Prince much as he felt the challenge getting less exciting each visit and the gap between their power widening. Jaduk is a cocky prince that prides power over all else. His pride has him fighting without aid from his Auratic Crown and he often only uses it after he's taken a beating and see's no choice but to use it. He's still discovering its abilities, so far he has unlocked flight, self casting aura, wide area aura, casting his aura over others, and regeneration. It seems his gem is powered by his pain and injuries and its color changes depending on how much power it has stored.